


Weakness

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry will also do anything to save Iris, F/M, HR + Coffee, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Savitar is a cinnamon roll who will murder, Savitar will do anything to save his love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Savitar watches her from a distance, he will protect her with everyone bone in his body and every piece of his heart. Too bad she only knows him in the future...Sucks right?





	Weakness

A woman with short Black hair along with Purple streaks was wearing navy blue jeans, A peace shirt, and a small sweatshirt. Her black boots clicked along the pavement as she walked, her beautiful blue eye's were reading a book of mythology. She looked.... **Amazing.** _He_ was watching her, without his suit of grey and silver armor. The woman's name is Kim Markings, she was a artist.

 

The one watching her was named Savitar, he was a very dangerous villain speedster of the Flash. Yet, his heart has been stolen. He wanted to go over and just hold her forever but he must protect her, even from himself... 

 

Kim glanced up every few minutes, Savitar knows she probably knew she was being followed, but she loved a adventure and mystery so she let him continue his following. Even though Savitar would kill someone if they called him this, he was quite like a puppy, always following.

 

She hummed and finally arrived home, she unlocked the door and went in, but not before glancing back. When she closed the door, Savitar came out and sighed, soon they will meet and he must wait, just a little longer.

 

(With The Flash) 

 

Barry Allen was in the future with his older self. "So you really don't know anything About Savitar?" "No not- Wait..." Future Barry went over to a small necklace and grabbed it, "I took this From Savitar before I put him in the speed-Force." Barry opened flipped the necklace open, there was a picture of a woman, she had black hair and purple streaks. 

 

Barry narrowed his eyes and seen there were words next to the picture, " _Never Forget me. -Kim."_ Barry looked at Future Barry, "Do you know who this 'Kim' is?" "Yeah, Cisco did some researc on her, Kim Markings, she went missing after Savitar killed Iris..." "So I can find her in my time...Thank you." Barry grinned and looked up, "I'm going to beat Savitar, no matter what." Future Barry smiled, "Go change the future." Barry ran out and opened a portal back to the past.

 

Wally looked at him wth surprise, "Did it work?" "Yeah...I got some news that might help us." "You know who he is?" "No but, I think I got a lead on someone who might." Barry took of his gloves and walked with Wally to the Lab.  "Okay, We need to find out where Kim Markings lives." "Who, where, what now?" Cisco rolled around in his chair.

 

Everyone gathered around, "This necklace, My future self said he got it off Savitar, It's from Kim Markings. We need to find her and see what she knows." "So I'm guessing you don't know who Savitar is?" "No." HR drummed, "Welp, let's do this! I should of actually gotten some coffee..." "No more coffee HR." Cisco typed on the computer.

 

"She...Woah, she's actually close to where you used to live Barry. She's just a few houses away, house with the green vines painted on it." With that Barry grabbed his mask and ran out, hoping for the best.


End file.
